vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Apothecary Faranell
Master Apothecary Faranell is a level 50 forsaken quest giver located in the Apothecarium in the Forsaken's Undercity. He is the leader of the the Royal Apothecary Society.Lands of Conflict, pg. 107 Sylvanas had initially chosen two brilliant minds to lead her new Apothecary Society: Faranell, a human wizard who excelled in magical potion creation, and Oni'jus, a half-elf infiltrator who was a master of mundane poison concoction (and whose idea it was to add "Royal" in front of their fledgling group’s name). A dwarf tinker, Brightflame Masjenal, later rounded out her three leaders, with Faranell leading the three.Lands of Conflict, pg. 163 He is a doctor or have at least some type of a doctorate.Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, page 199 He starts the following quests: * * * * He ends the following quests: * Description In life, Faranell was an alchemist of great renown and spent the better part of his days studying amongst the learned wizards of Dalaran. He enjoyed nothing more than experimenting with concoctions of every sort, always looking to create a serum for this, an antidote for that. After he died from the plague and rose as one of the Forsaken, his limitless curiosity was twisted by depthless sadism. Now Faranell uses his skills in service to Queen Sylvanas as a member of the Royal Apothecary Society by crafting alchemical monstrosities and designing newer, more devastating plagues and toxins.World of Warcraft manual, pg. 190 The first Royal Apothecary member, this human was a wizard taken by the Scourge at Dalaran. A personal friend of Jaina Proudmoore, he watched as she failed to protect her people from her former lover. He hates the humans and the Alliance almost as much as he hates the Scourge for taking his life. The Lich King paid him little interest as he never showed much promise with necromancy, which left his will free enough to be rescued by Sylvanas. Despite his inability to create death magic, he is a valuable asset as his skill at crafting potions is unparalleled. He leads the Research & Development branch of the Society and urges the wizards and sorcerers under him to develop their death magic so that the forsaken will have the might to go against the Scourge some day. He adores his Lady and daily his heart aches more and more for her, but love is not for the undead, only sorrow and loss. He looks like most of the undead in the Society, as his body is covered in sores and rotting flesh. He is permanently stooped from some crushed vertebrae he suffered in the fall of Dalaran. He looks no one in the eye except for his queen, upon whom he gazes adoringly.Lands of Conflict, pg. 108''Lands of Conflict, pg. 164-165 The apothecary Faranell headed the project to create a master plague, similar to Ner'zhul's, to wipe out the living races as well as the Scourge, constructing a new plague to wipe out all of humanity and the Forsaken’s nemesis. For a long time the society had not yet produced results. Since the world at large refused to accept them as people instead of undead, they continued their dark designs to eliminate all non-Forsaken life forms on Azeroth. However, for a while their plague only killed only humans, and didn't affect the Scourge at all. The Royal Apothecary Society believed that their usefulness to the Dark Lady was coming to an end. If they couldn't finish their master plague, they were woried their Society would be disbanded. Due to repeated failures by the society to make a new plague of undeath, Sylvanas recruited necromancers to find other means of raising slain enemies, into her cause.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 153, 154 The figure is hunched over, clutching a withered staff for support as if his body is too feeble to remain standing without assistance. Dressed in a dark cloth robe, the figure is emaciated and pale, with skin stretched tightly across his bony frame. He is surrounded by an almost sickeningly sweet odor, apparently emanating from several pouches of herbs and reagents located on the chest of his robe. Two wands dangle from his belt, clinking against each other as he moves. Master Apothecary Faranell is an expert alchemist who prefers to avoid direct combat, but is resigned to it as a means of periodically acquiring new test subjects for his experiments. Faranell always prefers to incapacitate enemies with spells rather than kill them outright, in order to maximize their usefulness as “volunteers.” His first actions in combat are to cast greater invisibility or another more appropriate defensive spell on himself and then move to a location with an easy escape route. He then attempts to hamper his enemies with stinking cloud and cripple and uses mana burn to disrupt enemy spellcasters. As a last resort, Faranell uses his wand of frost nova to finish off wounded enemies, not hesitating to include himself in the blast radius due to his immunity to cold. Quotes *It's true our new... guests are limiting our work somewhat, but it is only natural to be wary when a genocidal attempt is made. Perhaps in time they will be convinced that Putress was an unfortunate anomaly and allow us to continue our work in peace. ;Conversation with Kraggosh: References External links fr:Maître apothicaire Faranell pl:Master Apothecary Faranell Category:Forsaken quest givers Category:Royal Apothecary Society Category:Undercity NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters Category:Mages Category:Experts Category:Dark apothecaries Category:Lands of Conflict Category:Horde Player's Guide